Utilidad
by Alchea Nemesis
Summary: Quería ser útil para él: quería ser una persona de la que pudiese depender, una que nunca tuviese razón para dejar atrás. No quería estar solo en el mundo otra vez. Spoilers Visual Novel.


Disclaimer: Hakuouki no me pertenece, le pertenece a Otomate. No hay ningún tipo de animo de lucro en este trabajo, solo mi satisfacción personal.

Aviso: Spoilers ligeros de la Visual Novel y de Reimeiroku. Aunque la mitad de los spoilers de Reimeiroku son cosas que encuentras en libros de historia...

**Utilidad**

Lo único que le importaba era ser útil.

Cuando fue abandonado por su hermana, Okita se percato de lo efímeros que podían ser los lazos humanos. Su propia sangre lo habia dejado prácticamente a su suerte en un dojo, en el que vivia casi mas como un sirviente que como un alumno, recibiendo nada más que palizas de los más mayores. Después de la muerte de sus padres, ¿cómo podía su hermana encargarse de un niño que era solo una molestia para ella? Así funcionaban las cosas. Vivías acorde a tu utilidad.

Fue Kondou quien le salvo, quien le dio esperanzas y ganas de vivir de nuevo cuando nada parecia tener solucion. "Todo ocurre por una razón", le dijo aquella vez.

El haber acabado en el Shieikan, perder a su familia... todo tenia una razón de ser si quería buscarla. Por eso, el solo quería ayudar a Kondou, que tanto le había ayudado a él. Quería que esa fuese su razón. Quería ser útil para él: quería ser una persona de la que pudiese depender, una que nunca tuviese razón para dejar atrás.

No quería estar solo en el mundo otra vez.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Por mucho que se esforzaba en los entrenamientos, y procuraba hacer como Kondou quería, sus esfuerzos no eran recompensados. Una y otra vez, sentía cuan fino era el hilo que le impedía volver a caer en la miseria y, una y otra vez, era dominado por el miedo, por el pánico.

Según crecía, lo único que oía era lo maravilloso que era Hijikata.

El podía hacerlo todo, y Kondou nunca se cansaba de repetir lo orgulloso que estaba de tenerle de amigo. Las palabras que él siempre había deseado, la seguridad que tanto ansiaba... Todo ello era para Hijikata, no para él. ¿Y qué podía hacer? Él no tenía la habilidad en política y en los negocios de Hijikata, tan solo era un niño inútil con el que Kondou jugaba y pasaba el rato cuando podía.

¿Qué seria de él? ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Mientras se esforzaba en sus entrenamientos, en ser alguien digno del respeto del hombre que le había salvado, se repetía las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Nunca dejó que Kondou se enterase de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no quería ser una molestia para él, ni preocuparle lo más mínimo con sus dudas y con sus miedos. No quería piedad. La piedad era peor que el mayor de los desprecios para él.

Cuando aun luchaba por encontrar su lugar en el mundo, aquello que podía hacer, le llego la noticia sobre el Roshigumi. Kondou, junto a otros dos hombres, iba a formar un pequeño grupo de fuerzas especiales. En ese momento, Okita sintió que había encontrado su ansiada respuesta: él, que se había entregado a la espada, lo único que podía hacer era convertirse el mismo en una espada, en un arma.

Sería el arma que, sin la mas ligera duda, eliminaría a cualquier persona que estuviese en el camino del Roshigumi. No le importaba mancharse de sangre, si eso significaba que sería lo suficientemente útil como para no ser dejado atrás.

Era mucho más aterrador quedarse solo.

Con el tiempo, simplemente perdió la cuenta de los cadáveres que había dejado tras de si, y su corazón se cubrió de hielo. Matar al máximo numero de enemigos posible era lo único que importaba, lo que le llenaba de una breve sensación de seguridad. Estaba siendo útil, no iba a ser abandonado.

Fue por eso que, al descubrir su tuberculosis, mas que la idea de morir pronto, temía pensar que no podría ser ya útil para Kondou. Pronto no sería más que un invalido, totalmente dependiente de los demás hasta para sus necesidades más básicas.

Una vez mas, la idea de ser abandonado, e incluso de morir completamente solo, se volvió una escalofriante posibilidad. Y por eso, cuando Kaoru le ofreció una salida, aunque esta fuese el ochimizu, se aferro a ella desesperadamente. Todavía podía luchar. Aun era útil. No iba a dejar que le abandonasen otra vez.

Lo que nunca imagino es que esa decisión, ademas de una gran cantidad de tragedias, le traería una nueva respuesta a sus preguntas.

"¡No quiero estar contigo solo porque me seas útil!" Aquellas palabras le golpearon como un mazo, y miro a la chiquilla que las había pronunciado, incrédulo. "¡Todavía eres TU!"

¿Lo que importa es quien soy? ¿Todavía soy... yo? ¿Aunque sea inútil? ¿Aunque sea un monstruo? Nuevas preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza, buscando el sentido a esas palabras sinceras dichas con una profunda determinación y convicción que no había visto antes en aquella chica.

A pesar de que su mente se negaba a creer en ellas, la idea que transmitían resultaba extrañamente reconfortante. Todo este tiempo... ¿había sido apreciado por quien era y por como era? ¿No por lo que era capaz de hacer? Si eso fuese verdad, sería maravilloso. Demasiado perfecto como para ser cierto, incluso.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento y sin que se diese cuenta, una pequeña luz se encendió en su camino. Una luz que apuntaba a una nueva dirección, a una nueva esperanza que todavía tenía que asimilar.

De la misma forma que, cuando tenia nueve años, Kondou le había mostrado que había un futuro detrás de cada desgracia; aquella chiquilla, Chizuru, le acababa de mostrar que lo que importaba era la persona, y no lo que fuese capaz o no de hacer por ti.

Después de todo, a veces la persona que más feliz te hace no es la que, objetivamente, mas útil te es.

FIN

Notas de Autor: En serio, Kondou-san, eres el principal culpable del señor complejo de inferioridad de Okita. Eres un hombre encantador, pero realmente no te fijas en lo que dices y a quien se lo dices.

Aunque si, es cierto que Kondou le dio esperanza y un futuro a Okita cuando este se había rendido, carece de la capacidad para manejar a un niño tan traumatizado como Okita y sanar todas las heridas que la perdida de su familia en semejantes condiciones le causo. Triste, pero cierto.


End file.
